mlpfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Key
This is a fanfic revolving around DJPon 3 after a long day of work. It's a comedy and slice of life. It was made by Flutterbutter and was one of his first published stories. It was not proofread by any of his proofreaders as they were not around at the time. The Missing Key Vinyl wearily totted down the long cobblestone walkway to her large Canterlot mansion, the porch lights casting the small shadows of bugs that hovered around them. Yawning, she climbed the three stone stairs onto the spacious patio. "Now where's that key," she yawned as she put her hoof into the large planter beside the door, rummaging through the dirt looking for her key. Her hooves became shaky and worried as she looked for the key. "No, no, no," she cried, "This can't be happening! Not to me and not now!" In a small fit of rage, Vinyl kicked the planter over, the dry soil and herb inside littering her porch. "Dammit," she screamed as she tore the dirt apart, continuing her search for the key, "Where are you, where are you?!" She sat down heavily on her rump, screaming in agony. "I WANT TO SLEEP!" she screamed at the planter, removing her glasses and throwing them on the porch, then getting up and going around the house to the back. She surveyed the back, wondering which window she should break to enter her house. "Calm down Vinyl," she said, getting a hold on her mental condition realizing she had begun to take things way too far, "The key must be somewhere in the front yard near the patio... I can find it quick and easy and get to bed soon. Just stay calm." Trotting back to the front yard, Vinyl let out a scream of protest as her eyes gazed upon the large garden and patio which inhabited her front yard. "The damn key could be anywhere?!" she screamed as she quickly galloped over to the first plant in her garden that she could reach, quickly using her magic to uproot it and look under it for her missing key. At that point Vinyl went crazy, galloping through her garden, eyes wide and bloodshot as she looked for her key. She then turned to the porch looking for something to break, hence noticing her glasses, slightly cracked, but still overall in excellent condition. You're going to pay!" she screamed as she charged the glasses, jumping on the repeatedly until they were nothing but broken fragments. She sighed and slumped against the white wall of her large house, tears streaming down her face. "I'll never get in she cried," as she sat there, the planter and it's contents along with the fragments of her glasses sitting in silence, as if they were watching her. "Shut up!" Vinyl shouted as she looked up, staring at the inanimate objects then shouting. The lights on her porch went out causing Vinyl to jump with the sudden loss of light and look at them, her eyes narrowing. "Are they broken?" she asked herself as she gazed upon the dark lights. A bluebird chirped, taking Vinyls attention away from the lights and towards the horizon where the faint, but steady rays of light peeked out from their hiding. "Dammit," Vinyl cried as she sat on her porch still leaning against the wall for support, "I won't get any sleep before my next performance..." Tears once again began to stream down her white cheeks, her blue mane now fully lit up in the light of the sun as a beautiful morning approached Canterlot. "Why! Whyyy!" she wailed as she pressed her hooves into her face weeping louder and louder with each breath she took. Another bird chirping brought attention back into Vinyls eyes as she gazed upon the door, the small key resting in the lock, just as Vinyl had left it.... Epilogue Vinyl slowly twisted the key, listening to the soothing sound of the lock unlocking. The click seemed like it took forever and when the door slowly crawled open, Vinyl gasped as in disbelief, dragging in a large amount of air, exhaling loudly. "Thank god it's over," she sighed, relieved to finally be able to get some peaceful sleep. She took a few weary steps forward and yawned, bringing a hoof up to her mouth and then slowly taking a few more steps stopping and looking up the stairs then into her living room which was on the left of the front door, the red velvet couches looked inviting. Vinyl looked back up the stairs, imagining her inviting bed before whipping her head back to the couch. Bed or couch, bed or couch, she pondered, waiting for an answer to come out of thin air. She stood there in the gigantic entryway, looking back and forth between the couches and the stairwell. She moaned loudly, the sleepiness disorienting her, causing her to ponder over simplistic ideas and over think them thus never coming up with an answer. Vinyl trotted up the stairs, her eyes slightly glazed over and her eyelids drooping over them from the lack of sleep. Dark rings were already becoming clearer in the small amount of light that came in from the small windows, drifting brightly onto the marble staircase which wined it's way up into a spacious hallway with a red carpet. Vinyl walked as if in a trance through the hallway, passed several doors until she reached the one at the end of the hall, letting out a sigh of relief and grabbing the doorknob. "I've got just enough time to sleep," she sighed as she twisted the handle and to her surprise found it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?!" she asked as she peered down at the doorknob clenched in her hoof, "Why won't it open?!" At that moment the answer she had been looking for popped into her head. The damn door was locked... The End